Caprice Chalet
The Caprice Chalet is a place where you can create rooms to your liking. As well as the characters of the city coming to your rooms, you can also exchange these rooms with other players wirelessly. You can create and manage rooms in the attic of the Chalet. Click on any of the showrooms to view them, a showroom marked with an orange person icon will show that the room is currently being rented. Things You Can Do at Caprice Chalet Go Shopping * You can acquire furniture and accessories that you like from Evie's Room or from Rooms received from other players wirelessly. Take Photos * By selecting "For Fun" at the Photo Studio you can take photos in your favourite rooms. Rent to Customers * If you make a nice room, customers may ask you if they can rent it for a time. If you say yes, you will later receive in-game money from them as rent. Dollshouse Here you can make a new room, or place one you've received into the Dollshouse. Spare Rooms * Rooms that you have created or received are stored here. You can select each room to change their individual settings. * House icon rooms are currently being displayed. A running icon is your streetpass room. A star icon is a favourite room. A present icon is a room received wirelessly. Exterior * Change the exterior of the Chalet. No. of Rooms * Change the number of rooms. Profile * This is the profile that will be sent via StreetPass. Select "Change" to edit it, but some sections cannot be changed. Decorating Screen Place miniature furniture and accessories on the floor and walls. Your available miniatures are available in the miniature box and are either received as gifts or can be purchased from Dollshouse Miniatures. You can up to 99 of miniature, once an miniature is placed, you'll need another copy of it in order to use the miniature more than once. Certain small objects can be places on top of tables and other furniture items. Tap the item and tap "Bits & Bobs" to edit the small objects on the furniture. Clothes can be places on busts and clothes racks. The directions for placing clothing on these is in the Bits & Bobs section. Special mannequins can be dressed with the items you own and designed, these outfits can be communicated wirelessly and be bought by anyone. Swap Rooms An online feature only, you are able to share and swap rooms with other internet places. Share Room * Upload rooms that you have created, there is no limit to how many times you can upload. When a room is uploaded the Room Address will be displayed, you can share this with other people so they can download your room. (feel free to share your room code on the talk on this page~) Download Room * Receive rooms from other players, you will need to input their room address to do so. Any rooms you receive will be saved in your Spare Rooms. * Rooms that you receive can be placed in the Dollshouse in the Chalet. If you go into these rooms afterwards you will be able to exchange in-game money for items in them. Shared Rooms * Here you can check the rooms that you've uploaded via Share Room, as well as cancel sharing it by selecting "End Exhibit".